kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Wit konyn
}= - Journal = }} Die Wit konyn (engels. White Rabbit) is 'n klein karakter wat in Wonderland woon en dien onder die begeesterde Koningin van Harte. Hy debuteer in Disney se . Hy dra dikwels 'n groot sakhorlosie, al is hy gedurig laat. Sy rol in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks is om sy koningin koninklik voor te stel en sy basuin te blaas om die begin van die gewone Wonderland-hofverhore aan te dui. Verskyning Die Wit konyn is 'n klein en bejaarde konyn met 'n groot rooi neus en kort ore. Hy word gesien dat hy 'n bril dra, 'n grys broek met 'n gat in die rug vir sy stert, en 'n rooi oorjas en strikdas wat oor 'n oranje knoop-hemp gedra word met 'n wit kraag. Hy dra egter geen skoene aan nie. Hy dra altyd sy groot goue sakhorlosie saam. By die aanvang van die Koningin van Harte se hofverhore blaas hy gewoonlik sy goue trompet, wat klein en maklik is en deur hom in sy hand gehou word. Persoonlikheid Die Wit konyn is baie ongeorganiseerd en word gewoonlik in nood gesien. Gevolglik is hy dikwels laat om sy pligte te vervul en met homself hardop te praat, aangesien hy sukkel om betyds na sy bestemming te kom. Alhoewel hy nogal 'n senuweeagtige en ongeorganiseerde karakter is, is hy baie getrou aan sy koningin. Dit kan maklik uit vrees wees met die gedagte om haar ontsteld te maak, waardeur hy sy kop kan verloor. Alhoewel die wit konyn goed van sy karakter aard is, is hy 'n neutrale karakter. Hy sal waarskynlik met slegte dade gaan as die koningin van harte hom wens om dit te doen. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Sora, Donald en Goofy ontmoet die Witte konyn in die haasgat kort nadat hulle in Wonderland geland het. Hy loop deur die gebied in 'n paniek; te laat om die Koningin van harte bekend te stel en Alice se verhoor te begin. Die trio volg die Witte konyn in die bisarre kamer, waar hulle agterkom dat hy op een of ander manier kleiner geword het, en daar is verwarring oor as die Wit Konyn deur 'n klein deur uitgaan. Die deurknop van die klein deure stel voor om 'n bottel wat op die tafel is, te drink. Dit veroorsaak dat die drie krimp, sodat hulle die Koninginhof kan betree. Daar, die Wit konyn stel die Koningin voor en blaas sy basuin en wys die begin van die verhoor waarin Alice daarvan beskuldig word dat hy die koningin se hart probeer steel. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Op hul besoek aan Wonderland ontmoet Sora, Donald and Goofy die Witte konyn in die Lotus-bos wat weer te laat is om betyds teenwoordig te wees vir die aanvang van die verhoor van Alice. Die drie volg hom in die Koninginhof, waar hy sy basuin blaas sodat die verhoor kan begin. Hierdie keer word Alice daarvan beskuldig dat hy verantwoordelik is vir die harteloos en vir die steel van die Koningin van Harte se geheue. Die Wit konyn verduidelik aan Alice dat die aanklagte baie ernstig is en sonder die herinnering van die Koningin hulle nie kon ontslae raak van die hartelose wat die koninkryk besmet nie. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Wanneer Roxas op sy eerste missie na Wonderland gaan, arriveer hy betyds in die konyn grot om die Wit konyn te sien wat verby loop. Weereens, die Wit Konyn is laat en paniek terwyl hy in die bisarre kamer loop. Roxas betree die Bizarre Kamer, en hy is verbaas om te sien dat die Witte konyn gekrimp het. Die deurknop verduidelik dat die bottel op die tafel Roxas kleiner maak, dus gebruik hy dit om te krimp om Heartless te veg en sy missie te voltooi. Terwyl hy verlaat, wonder hy vir homself waar presies die Witte Konyn gegaan het. Later word Roxas saam met Luxord opgeroep om 'n paar Pink Concertos uit te skakel. Alhoewel Roxas nie die Wit Konyn ontmoet tydens hierdie besoek nie, verduidelik hy die ontmoeting met die Wit konyn tot Luxord voordat die missie begin. Wanneer Luxord en Roxas weer terugkom op 'n missie om drie bevelvoerders op te spoor en te vernietig, slaag die Wit Konyn hulle in die konyn grot en Luxord oortuig Roxas om te volg. Die twee Nobodies volg die Wit Konyn na die Koninginhof, en hoor hom verslag doen aan die Koningin van Harte. Die koningin se soldate was op soek na 'n trio wat haar geskrik het en hy verduidelik dat die enigste plek wat hulle kon wees, die koninklike Rose Garden is. Die "trio" blyk die drie bevelvoerders te wees wat Roxas en Luxord gestuur is om te vernietig. Die Witte konyn se wenk help hulle om dit te doen, sodat hulle hul missie kan voltooi. Kingdom Hearts coded Data-Sora help Alice, wat haar herinneringe verloor het as gevolg van die foute in die data wêreld. Daarom soek hy die Wit konyn om inligting van hom te kry. Later hy vind die Wit konyn in die Tea Party Garden waar dit verberg. Die daaropvolgende gesprek met die Witte konyn oor die "sakhorlosie" laat Sora toe om die herinnering "hofverhoor" te kry.KHInsider,'' "Praat met die White Rabbit, wat wegkruip in die Tee Party Grounds, en vertel hom oor die sakhorlosie." Wanneer hy weer by Alice kom, antwoord hy haar vrae en dit onthul dat sy die Witte Konyn gevolg het en dus in die gat geval het. Alice onthou gedeeltelik dat sy na die hofverhoor die teepartytjie in die tuin gevind het en twee mense, die Maart Hare en die Mad Hatter ontmoet het.KHInsider, "Na die hofverhoor het ek die Tee Party gevind. Die twee mense wat daar vergader het, was die Maart Hare en ...? ' : Die Mad Hatter. "Watter dag vier hulle die gebrek aan?" : 'N verjaarsdag." Albei wou 'n verjaarsdag vier. Galery File:White Rabbit KH.png|Die Wit konyn in Kingdom Hearts File:White Rabbit KHREC.png|Die Wit konyn in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded File:White Rabbit KHX.png|Die Wit konyn in Kingdom Hearts χ File:White Rabbit (Court) KHX.png|Die Wit konyn in sy hof klere. Oorsprong Die Witte konyn verskyn eers in die 1951-animasie -film , gebaseer op die boek deur . In die Engelse weergawes van Kingdom Hearts word hy deur uitgespreek, hoewel die Wit konyn oorspronklik deur in Alice in Wonderland uitgespreek is. In die rolprent volg Alice die Witte konyn langs die konyn grot om Wonderland te betree, aangesien sy nuuskierig was waarom hy so 'n haas was om 'n sekere geleentheid by te woon. Alice soek die Wonderland vir die Wit Konyn totdat sy hom by sy pienk bruin huis ontdek. Daar verwar die Wit konyn haar vir sy diensmaagd, Mary Ann, en beveel haar om sy handskoene te vind. Terwyl hulle na hulle soek, neem Alice 'n hap van soet wat haar grootte vergroot, die Witte konyn vrees haar en laat hom weghardloop om hulp te kry. Hy gaan na die Dodo vir hulp, maar wanhoop toe hy gehoor het van Dodo se plan om Alice uit sy huis te kry deur dit te verbrand. Alice vind hom later by 'n teepartytjie met die March Hare en Mad Hatter. Maar nadat die Mad Hatter en March Hare sy sakhorlosie vernietig, loop die Wit konyn af voordat Alice met hom kan praat. Wanneer Alice in die heining doolhof reis en probeer om wit rose rooi te verf, verskyn die Witte konyn en kondig die aankoms van die Koningin van Harte aan. Nadat Alice in konflik was as gevolg van die Cheshire Cat, was die Wit konyn in die verhoor teenwoordig. Hy het laas gesien hoe 'n trompet blaas wat die begin van die jaag vir Alice aandui nadat sy van die verhoor gevlug het. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Neutral characters